


Another Way

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, s2ep10 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no other option, Anna seeks out Mary for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for s2 ep10- 'Gunpowder, Treason, and Plot'
> 
> tbh I would have loved to see the scene when Anna goes and asks Mary to help stop Abe's plan after she leaves the cellar. Ah, well, I can imagine it might have gone something like this.

This was a disaster, and not just because of the brawl that had broken out in the tavern all because of the flask she placed when no one was looking. After closing up the tavern for the day because of the incident, Abe had asked Anna to come by the cellar at his burned out home. It was there he had told her a plan that shot fear through her heart.

Yes, Anna had understood what Abe was telling her, but... silence Hewlett? She didn't want to believe he said those words, but with that cold look, she knew Abe was serious.

But she didn't want to believe it.

When Abe had been gone- no, since Hewlett had first walked into the tavern to ask her to Whitehall- Anna had seen things differently. Her family was on the side of the patriots, and she joined Abe in his cause, but with Hewlett... she saw things from a different view. Hewlett wasn't like the others he served alongside in the British army. Not all of the red-coats were as her father had told her so long ago. Hewlett had taught her that much, aside from their strange friendship.

Hewlett was her friend, a very important friend who she cared about, and now Abe wanted to kill him, wanting to exploit the friendship she had with Hewlett to do it.

Thinking back on everything Hewlett had done, not just for her but for others as well, Anna didn't like this. It was wrong. It was cruel. It was murder in cold blood. There had to be another way, but Abe wasn't listening, so Anna left. She wanted no part of this horrible plot, she wasn't going to help kill the only friend she had left.

Leaving the cellar, Anna was sure of one thing; prison had changed Abe. He wasn't the person she had known before, whom she once loved. He was lost and drowned in the cause, in the spy game.

She walked along the old road back to town, and she had no idea what to do. Anna knew he would go through with this plan, Abe would find another way since she rejected helping him.

Once she arrived back at the tavern- the gaping hold in the wall would cause a draft until repaired- Anna retreated down to the cellar- not feeling safe upstairs with Simcoe's men roaming about awaiting their departure- to be alone with her thoughts. Her hands shook and she felt about ready to cry.

The possibilities of what she could do were limited at best, and none of them worked. It made her feel helpless, but she couldn't just sit here and do nothing but despair.

She had to do something, she couldn't let Abe kill Hewlett just to stop a message from being delivered, even if it was going to Andre. She lost Hewlett once, thought him gone when Simcoe told her that lie, she wasn't going to lose Hewlett again, for good if Abe succeeded. Abe was planning on taking action tonight; there had to be something.

And that's when Anna knew. She knew just who could help.

 

* * *

 

One didn't have to go far to find Mary Woodhull. She mostly stayed at Whitehall looking after her son and chatting with her sewing circle on occasion. She took great care for the house too, especially when Hewlett was recovering from his capture. She had a talent for it.

Anna remembered the last time they had spoken, Mary coming to her for help. This time it was going to be the other way around. While they didn't get along well, if anyone could help her stop Abe, it was Mary.

She found Mary alone in the dining room drinking tea, and she took a deep breath. This was her only option.

“Mary.” She spoke up, approaching her.

Mary looked up, setting the tea cup down. “Anna. I heard what happened at the tavern.”

“Everything's fine.” Anna replied. “Nothing that can't be fixed. Your husband isn't around is he?”

“No, most everyone's out right now and the Major isn't back yet.”

“Can we talk then? There's something I need to tell you.”

Mary stared at her for a moment before glancing around and pulling a chair near her out. “I put Thomas down for a nap earlier, it'll be fine to talk.” She waited till Anna sat down to speak again. “Is something wrong?”

Anna wasn't sure how to go about saying it, so she quietly blurt it out. “Abe is planning to kill the Major tonight.”

“What? Are you certain?” Her face showed shock, but her voice was surprisingly somewhat calm.

“He told me himself. Apparently the Major plans to pass on his name to Major Andre, and I can't- he tried to get me to help him, but I think he knows I won't take part.”

“Did you try and talk to him? Anna, please tell me you did.”

“I tried to talk him out of it but he won't listen.” Anna clenched her hands in her dress “That's why I've come to you, I can't let him- we can't let him do this.”

Mary shook her head. “No, we can't. Thank you for telling me.”

Anna leaned forward. “Will you help? You came to me once not long ago for Abe's sake, please help me. I don't want him harm Hewlett.”

“You care about him, don't you?”

“Excuse me?”

“The Major. I see how he looks at you, I've seen the concern you showed for him when he was taken.”

Anna gave a tiny nod. “Yes.”

She stared down into her tea cup for a moment before looking up with determination. “I can't afford to lose my husband again.... Abe's plan is straight out murder. It sounds like he doesn't realize what could happen if he goes through with this.”

“He's already lost to the cause.” Anna muttered.

“I know. Don't worry, we're going to stop him. We just have to keep an eye on him, and once the time comes, we act.”

It wasn't over yet, but that confirmation and it's relief felt like a weight lifted from her shoulders. “Thank you, Mary.”

Mary smiled. “Like you said, I do know how to handle stubborn men.”


End file.
